Tohru and yuki love
by dijah188
Summary: The love starts to show between yuki and tohru more and more in to this story please guys tell me what you think i'll try and make one or two chapters a day this is my first time really sitting down and writing
1. Chapter 1

FRUITS BASKET

CHAPTER 1

(yuki awakens from an awful dream)

*knock knock* (Tohru opens the door)

Tohru: uhh... yuki are you ok? i could hear you from my room..

Yuki: oh... im sorry miss honda i must of been dreaming again .. im so sorry that i woke you..please try and get some rest

Tohru: oh no no there's no need to worry about my sleep i was just... a little worried that's all you sounded like you were having a horrible dream i could hear you talking.

Yuki: Is that right? (yuki gazed in to her eyes)  
Tohru: ... well yes it made me quite worried.. (Tohru blushes and looks away)  
(Yuki smiles)  
Yuki: no need to worry miss honda im ok... it's late and im keeping you up you should really try and get some sleep.

Tohru: ok but if you start talking in your sleep again we can sit down and talk about it ok ... Mother used to always sit down and talk to me when i had bad dreams, it really helped sooth me ..

Yuki: ok miss honda but for the mean time try not to worry about me im fine..

Tohru: ok.. (Tohru nods and slides the door shut and returns to her bed)

Yuki: hmmm ... what could i have been saying in my dream?... and was i really that loud?... i hope that stupid cat couldn't hear me, who knows the things he would have to say about it. *sigh* *looks around the room then closes eyes slowly*


	2. Chapter 2

FRUITS BASKET  
Chapter 2

(birds chirping)

Shigure: OOOOHHHHHH YUKIIIIIIIII KYOOOOOO! your letting poor miss tohru's food get all cold and go to waste, if you don't come down soon ill have no choice but to eat it all by my self. (playfully screaming/teasing)

Yuki: must you be so loud in the morning?

Kyo: shigure! keep yelling like that and see what happens!

(The boys walk down the stairs)  
(kyo glares at shigure)

Shigure: awww i see some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Kyo: ughhh whatever, whats there to eat

(Tohru walks in)

Tohru: good morning you guys i just finished the rice. (cheerfully smiling)

yuki: good morning miss honda how did you sleep last night

Tohru: oh great! i feel like i have so much energy today. (makes a wimpy muscle)

Yuki: haha i see, well that's great.(smiling with admiration)

Kyo: enough talking! lets eat already and there better not be any leaks either you pulled that stunt two days ago with that disgusting leek soup! (snidely commenting)

Yuki: we all know your going to eat it anyways so you might as well quit babbling, your making your self look like a common fool this early in the morning? (Glaring at kyo in disgust)

Kyo: HEY! nobody asked you for you DAMN opinion rat boy so just shut the fuck up and keep you comments to your self, if anybody is a fool its you.(screaming in frustration)

Yuki: ughh it makes me sick just to even look at you.

Kyo: well shit who told you to look, i sure as hell didn't!

Yuki: i just cant help but to look when you have that big flapping jaw of yours drawing in all of the attention.

Kyo: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT ! LETS GO RAT BOY! im gunna teach you a lesson once and for all! (pounding on the table)

Yuki: oh please... don't embarrass your self

Tohru: im so sorry kyo..., (Tohru nervously interrupts)  
there's no leeks this time i promise i keep forgetting you hate leeks but i promise it wont happen again.

Kyo: ahh whatever im not even hungry no more. (Kyo storms out the house)

Shigure: hmmm that leaves more for me! (Shigure cheerfully/stupidly smiling)ahhh only dummy like kyo would give up one of sweet sweet tohru's five star meal's, even the way she prepairs it is done with such grace, elegance, and beauty ! OHHH ITS SOO BREATH TAKING!(Shigure sways side to side smiling)

(Tohru looks around in embarrassment)

(Yuki beaks out in a cold sweat)  
Yuki: ugh oh god shigure please stop, your such a perv stop embarrassing miss honda like that.

Tohru: oh its ok yuki i don't mind.

Yuki: hey miss honda... you wouldn't be busy today? would you.(yuki stairs with embarrassment written all over his face)

Tohru: oh well no im off work today so no plans at all.(cluelessly smiling)

(Shigure scoots out the room whispering "alone time for the love birds to bond")

(yuki over hears shigure and )*poof!* (transforms to rat form)

(then surprisingly transforms back to normal fast)

(yuki sits there naked with fog flowing around him)

(Tohru stumbles to the floor quickly covering her eyes)

Tohru: Yuki! what happen i didn't even touch you and you transformed?!(Tohru freaks out)

Yuki: i never know when im going to change back.(spoken in a depressed tone acting like he didn't hear tohru)  
(Yuki dresses quickly)

Shigure: haha! ohh tohru yuki is just in a bit off emotional stress that's all (Shigure giggles from the other room)

(tohru looks at yuki confused)

Tohru: ... umm yuki? ...were u trying to ask me something?

Yuki: oh ...yes miss honda i was, im so sorry that i transformed.

Tohru: i promise i didn't see anything!(Tohru's turns red all over)

Yuki: oh good... well umm... i just wanted to know would you like to spend the day with me ..i saw something that caught my eye in a store a few days ago i really wanted to get it for you ..but ..i wanted you to come take a look at it with me first...and maybe after our day is done i could take you out for dinner, you cook for us so much i would love to take you out and let some one cater to you for once...would that be ok with you miss honda?

Tohru: ohh! yuki! you don't have to waste your money on me its enough you guys let me stay here i could never ask for or accept anything else! ever!

Yuki: please miss honda i want to i really do i would be really disappointed if you didn't accept me getting you a gift and our dinner ...date.(yuki blushes)

(Tohru eyes widens and a smile begins to grow)

Tohru: ok yuki i would love to spend my day with you and go out for dinner.(she gives a flattered smile)

(Yuki smiles)  
Yuki: ok i should begin to get ready then(Yuki goes upstairs)

(Tohru sits and thinks to self "wow did yuki really ask me out? me out of all people? i never seen it coming. he was so nervous i could see it on his face.. and the way he stared at me.. as he began to ask me out he i never seen him look at me like that before, i cant even imagine what was going on in his head at the time i feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now...i get to go on a date with prince yuki. ) (Tohru grins)


	3. Chapter 3

FRUITS BASKET  
CHAPTER 3  
(yuki walks down the stairs)

Yuki: are you all ready to go miss honda

Tohru: oh yes, so where are we off to first?

Yuki: well im really excited to show you your gift so we can start by going to get it.

Tohru: oh ok what store is it in?

(Yuki smiles)  
Yuki: well miss honda i would like that to be a surprise too it makes it much more harder for you to guess what im getting you.

Tohru: haha yes that's true,... but i really wanna know what it is.

Yuki: you will know soon enough miss honda i promise, lets go now we have a long day.

(They begin walking outside)

Yuki: so miss honda...

Tohru: huh...yes?

Yuki: soo uhhh what do you think about kyo...

(ohh he felt so stupid and embarrassed but deep down inside yuki wanted to ask tohru how did she feel about him but he figured before he did that he should see if there's a chance she might have affection for kyo)

(Tohru seemed shocked)  
Tohru: oh... well umm i think hes very sweet and misunderstood

(yuki looked away nervously)  
Yuki: hmm i see...(He tried to hide his face expression it reeked of jealousy)

Tohru: yes.. i feel like he just needs a good friend that can stay by his side that's why i try so hard to be kind and understand him... its so hard being an outcast i should know... the kids used to always make me the rice ball when we played fruits baskets once im the rice ball they never called on me to play cause ...nobody likes being the rice ball...(Tohru head drifts down she begins to look sad and depressed)

(They begin to stop walking)

(yuki lifts her head up with his finger)

Yuki: aww no miss honda please don't be upset i didn't mean for this conversation to upset you...plus i think you're a very cute rice ball...and ...your really special to me..

(Tohru looks up at yuki in amazement)  
Tohru: really ...you really think im cute.. and special?

(yuki smiles)  
Yuki: yes the most special and cutest rice ball i ever layed my eyes on.. those kids must of been crazy to not call on you when you were younger... who wouldn't want someone as sweet and special as you...every time i look at you... I...(he stops in the middle of his sentence)

(Yuki was unaware of how much of his feelings and emotion he had just expressed to tohru until after he said it, he felt like he blurted it out to her this made him a little uneasy he didn't know how she would react)

(they begin to walk again)

(tohru remains quiet for a while )

(There is so much tohru wishes she could of told him at that moment but she couldn't help but to stay silent it was as if her lips were glued together and her mind went completely blank)

(They arrive and walk into this antique shop)

Tohru: oh wow! this shop is so cool and big there's so much stuff, is this where my gift is?

Yuki: yes miss honda take a look around while i go speak to the clerk, i had him set aside the gift in the back so no one had a chance to pick it up.

(As yuki walks away he begins to think about how horrible the conversation had went between him and tohru, he feels even worse because he expressed a small amount of his feelings to her and she didn't even have anything to say about it...was she creeped out, felt differently about him, or maybe she might have the same feelings as him and just didn't know how to put it in words...)

(Tohru begins to look at all the cute unique items that were place all around the store, a book caught her eye it had poems she began to read one)

'LOVE STORY'

"love is a tricky thing.  
it told us to be together.  
it let me fall for you.  
it filled the space between us.  
love is a beautiful thing.  
it told us forever.  
the way it makes your eyes sparkle.  
the hope it gave us  
Love is a song.  
the way we spoke.  
we are the unsung lyrics.  
the way you laughed  
was the sweet, sweet melody  
playing in my head.  
love is tragic story.  
two people meet then believe its true.  
then are forcefully ripped  
out of each others lives.  
love is a tricky thing.  
it shows you the perfect person.  
everything your heart and mind agreed on.  
then you painfully watch them leave,  
when no one is to blame."

(Tohru begins to think to self.."wow this author must have been through one big heart break its so beautiful and so sad at the same time")

(Tohru feels a hand cross over her and something is being hooked around her neck)

Yuki: close your eyes.. i don't you to see it till its fully on and keep it closed ill walk you to a mirror.

(yuki holds her hand and begins to guide her)

Yuki: ok now open your eyes

(tohru is amazed)

Tohru: ohh my. yuki this is the most beautiful golden locket ive layed my eyes on.

Yuki: the designs engraved in it was actually carved by hand

Tohru: wow it's so beautiful this must be very expensive... i don't know if i can accept this gift i will feel bad... you having to spend so much on me.

Yuki: aww yes you can its a gift i wanted to get this for you, and seeing you wear it is making me very happy.(he sweetly grinned)

Tohru: oh ok then well i promise i will never lose it and keep it with me at all times... every time i look at it i will think of you.

Yuki: ok then i will go pay the clerk (He walks away)

(Tohru begins to look in the mirror again as she looked at the locket all she could think about was what yuki said as they were waking to the antique shop... "did he really mean it when he said i was special..and cute?")

Yuki: ok miss honda are you ready to go.

Tohru: oh yes (she smiles).. thank you again for this beautiful gift i really love it.

Yuki: no problem miss honda it looks very beautiful on you.

(they leave the store and head to an ice cream stand to sit and talk)

Yuki: oh and there's a story behind that locket too miss honda.

Tohru: oh really!(Tohru is so amazed)

Yuki: yes if you want during dinner ill share the story with you.

Tohru: oh that would be wonderful! i cant wait!

Yuki: ok great (his face fills with joy)

(they begin to walk again)

Tohru: ... oh and yuki..

Yuki: huh? yes?(yuki is thrown off by tohru's face expression)

Tohru: ...your special to me too...very special.(she avoided eye contact)

(the feeling of butterflies fluttering begins to fill yuki's stomach, his heart feels like it stopped he does everything in his power to not become overwhelmed all this excitement could cause him to transform, he really didn't expect her to come out and say that)

Tohru: i mean every word i said...

(yuki begins holding her hand as they walk)  
(he starts to feel this weird aura like time is slowing down all around him a flushed shade of pink fills his face and his mind blacks out)...(Now he's the speechless one he now understands how she must of been feeling when he blurted out his feelings to her)

Yuki: thank you for telling me this miss honda im so happy you feel this way towards me it clears a lot of things up for me.(That's the only response he could mange to scrape up at that moment)  
(im such and airhead when it comes to expressing my feelings yuki thought to himself )

Tohru: im glad it did... (still trying to avoid eye contact)

***i didn't write the poem in this chapter it's just one of my favorites and i thought i should share it fit in so well in this chapter =^_^= ***


End file.
